Talk:Hellhound/@comment-27950421-20180727024237
While you were in middle school your parents decided to adopt a young hellhound orphan as your little sister. The elementary school aged hellpup proved to be quite the handful. She refered to herself as your alpha and refused to do anything you told her to while making all kinds of childish demands of you, fully expecting you to cow down and do as your told. Your parents of course expected you as the older sibling to look out for her and had to try to find the balance between making sure that she disciplining her and trying to make her a welcomed part of the family. The puppy dog eyes did not sway things in your favor. Still, while she was certainly stronger than the average little girl, your greater age still gave you the edge when it comes to overpowering her, as long as you kept your hands away from her pointy little teeth. Now years later your in high school and your hellpup little sister is starting middle school. She still tries to be the boss but you've adapted to her antics rather well. Still, your school is a mixed species one, and manono in the middle of puberty have all kinds of other problems. For you those problems include the boss of group of Dark Elves having decided that you'd look good chained up in her basement, you know this because she quite loudly proclaimed that intended to make you her slave. In detail. Lots of vivid detail. She got detention for it. One day as you walk home from school you end up being confronted by just that group of Dark Elves, the leader apparently having snuck her whip to school, despite the ban on weapons. She idly toys whith her whip while she looks at you with a smug expression, "Where you going to cutie?" She cracks her whip right beside your ear, "My house is the other way. We need to get your chains fitted for you." "HEY!!!!" comes a barking cry from behind you. Your hellpup sister comes charging into the fray, putting herself between you and the dark elves, "LEAVE MY BIG BRO ALONE!!!!" The Dark Elf leader isn't impressed, "Get out of my way brat, this isn't any of your business. Are you even old enough for grown up stuff?" Your sisters ears lay flat, "W-well no... but..." She suddenly snarls, her hair and fur standing on end and her fire erupting like tiny volcanoes as she bares her fangs, "I DON'T CARE! LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE YOU FAT OLD HAG!!!!" The dark elf lashes your little sister, leaving a wound on the hellpups cheek, "SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BITCH!!!" For a brief moment your sister looks stunned, only a brief one though. Instead of crying or backing off, your sister charges at the Dark Elf and sinks her teeth into the would-be dominatrix's arm. The Dark Elf yells in pain and tries to shake your sister off, but your sister refuses to let go even as the elf starts hitting her and the rest of the gang try to pull her off. What do you do?